project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Avengers
The Young Avengers was a team of teenaged heroes, some superpowered, some not or later on. They were active from late 2010 to mid 2012. The media The media knows little about this group of so-called Avengers. They have been reported to help people with fires and do patrol, but their accomplishments are seemingly not big enough to be reported with headlines. The public does not know anything about the members themselves besides their alias and pictures. Nothing has been reported about The Children's Crusade and nobody knows whether these children have gotten themselves killed or just quit. Warning: Beware of spoilers after this, read at your own risk. The team Hawkeye Katherine Elizabeth Bishop, daughter of Derek Bishop who is the owner of Bishop Publishing, took up various sports after an assault. She joined the Young Avengers after they nearly got people killed at her sister's wedding. She used to lead the team together with Patriot. Patriot Elijah Bradley was the grandson of the first super soldier named Captain America; a black man named Isaiah Bradley who had been a test subject before they used the serum on Steve Rogers. He didn't start out with powers until he received them after a blood transfusion. He used to lead the Young Avengers. Wiccan See Billy Kaplan. Hulkling Teddy Altman is the son of Mar-Vell and Anelle, making him a Kree-Skrull hybrid destined to inherit both thrones. He can shapeshift, heal and is stronger than most humans. His mother was burned right in front of him and he moved in with his boyfriend Billy after the Young Avengers quit. Stature Cassie Lang used to be the daughter of Antman, Scott Lang. She stole Pym Particles in her youth, which resulted in the ability to shrink and grown at will later on in her life. She was first involved with Iron Lad, before he left and she had a thing with the Vision, a robot with Iron Lad's brain patterns. She died at the hand of Doctor Doom during the Children's Crusade. Vision The Vision was a version of the original Vision, made after Wanda Maximoff had destroyed him. He had Iron Lad's brainpatterns, which is why he felt attracted to Cassie Lang. He died at Iron Lad's hands while arguing what to do after Stature died. Speed See Thomas Shepherd. Timeline *Mid '10: The Chitauri attack. *Late '10: Iron Lad comes to our time to look for help from the Avengers. He doesn't get it, but finds Patriot, '''Wiccan '''and '''Hulkling '''instead. *Late '10: Shortly after that they try to keep a hostage situation from escalating. Kate Bishop ends up saving the day. She and Cassie Lang attempt to join the Young Avengers. Kang the Conqueror shows up, but he is killed and Iron Lad goes back to his own time to stop the timeline from fading out. *Early '11: Eli Bradley turns out to have no superpowers and quits the team for a while. Hulkling is kidnapped by the Super-Skrull. The Young Avengers bust Tommy out in order to save him. The Young Avengers do and the Super-Skrull reveals that there is a possibility that Tommy and Billy are the sons of the Scarlet Witch. He goes with the Kree and Skrull invasions when they show up, in Hulkling's place. *Mid '11: The Young Avengers meet the Runaways, a team of children stationed in Los Angeles. They manage to free Noh-Varr, a captive alien who has been tortured by the warden of a prison in the negative zone. *Mid '12: The Children's Crusade Children's Crusade The Children's Crusade is what caused the Young Avengers to disband in '12. Wiccan lost control over his powers during a battle, nearly killing a cell of religious terrorists. This scared the Avengers in trying to test his magic, much to his dismay and that of the team. Their mission to rescue Billy is interrupted by the appearance of Magneto, the former(?) mutant terrorist who believes that Billy and Tommy are indeed the reincarnated sons of his daughter, Wanda Maximoff. The team searched for Wanda, starting out with Wundagore where Wanda and her twin brother Pietro were raised. They encountered Pietro, better known as Quicksilver, there, who attempted to kill his father only to end up killing his sister -or a version thereof. Wanda's location was clear with the discovery of the Doombot version of her; Latveria, home of Victor Von Doom, the inventor of the Doombots. Wiccan went there on his own and found an amnesiac Wanda, ready to marry Von Doom the next day. Intrigued by her fiancees strange behavior and Wiccan's words, Wanda freed him in the middle of the night and followed him, only for the pair to end up in a battle for Wanda. They fled with the help of Iron Lad who showed up in the middle of the battle. They fled into the timestream and end up at the moment where Cassie's father died. They take him with them on accident when they return to the future, thus saving Scott Lang's life. Wanda returned them to Von Doom, asking Wiccan to combine his powers with her's and Von Doom's to set things right. Patriot, not trusting Von Doom with so much power, attempts to disrupt it and Von Doom receives all the power, turning him in a strong version of himself. A fight ensued and eventually Wiccan and the Scarlet Witch regain their powers, but at a terrible cost; Stature was killed during the battle. Iron Lad killed the Vision in his grief, despite being warned that that would be the first step to becoming Kang the Conqueror. The team split up after that, despite Speed's pleads to continue. There have been no official Young Avengers ever since.